A Akari's Story
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: What would happen... if two regular teenagers fell into the world of Hetalia? How would they live? Who would they meet? Why am I asking you these questions? Read to find out. Rated T for cussing and characters being immature.


**A/N: HundredPercentHetalian at your service *salutes*! Okay, so I think some people (and I really mean some people) know that CanDoAnythingNow and I are really good friends. We know each other since 5****th**** grade! Yeah, we know each other in real life. We're working on this story with completely the same setting and plot, only from different point of views. This one is from my character Akari Mizugami's point of view. **

**Rated T for cussing yeah! Well, CanDo's character won't cuss that much but MY character will so…. and so does the Hetalia characters. **

**Disclaimer: I – well, WE – don't own anything other than Skye Woods and Akari Mizugami. Himaruya Hidekaz owns all Hetalia characters. It'll be cool if we DID own the Hetalia characters.**

**CanDo and I both apologize for the delay we will very likely make on the other stories. **

**Onwards to the story! **

I was able to hear the knocking on the door from my room in the second floor. I bounced up excited from my bed, put down (recognize it's not "threw" down) my VIC (very important copy) of "Hetalia Axis Powers 3" and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. "Akari, get down here! Skye already arrived!" I heard mom yell at me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, and I tripped over the baseball bat that my stupid bone-headed brother left lying on the ground.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

"Akari!" mom yelled at me but I totally ignored her (which is very dangerous to do if I don't have Skye with me) and ran over to Skye.

"SKYYYEEEE!" I squealed hyperly and gave her a hug.

"YAH! Akari, don't do that!" Skye yelped, almost getting knocked over by my hug, before grinning at me. "Are you totally ready for our Anime Marathon of Amazingly Epic Awesome-beyond-Prussia Proportions?"

"Totally yeah!" I smiled back. "I got the computer ready and – hey, Dynamite get off!" Skye yelped and I screamed at my dog, who was now trying to gnaw at Skye's socks. I wasn't expecting a tiny Pomeranian three months old to grow up into a vicious sock-loving monster...

"Yarg! Bad Nuke, bad!" Skye yelped again. I picked (more like wrestled) Dynamite up.

"Why'd you name him Dynamite? I still say you should've called him Nuke..."

"What's wrong with the name Dynamite? It sounds cool!"

"It'd work for a dog... that comes up to my knee, not a Pomeranian," Skye said, sighing to me. "That almost sounds like something Finland would name a dog... except he named his Bloody Flower Egg! Hey, did you know the dude who invented dynamite realized how destructive it was and stared the Nobel Peace Prize?"

"There goes your science…geek…ness," I sighed at her, while Dynamite was chewing my sleeves. "You know I absolutely hate science! But mostly it's all Mr. O'Brian's fault…. He's teaching skills are HORRIBLE,"

"Yeah, that's why I rely on my science-master dad for stuff," she said as we were walking upstairs toward my room. "And you're the math master – remember, I fail!"

"Funny you should mention that," mom chimed in. "she didn't do so well on her Japanese prep school test….,"

"Mom, this and that is different!" I blushed, and immediately ran upstairs. I was clearly able to her mom mumble,

"I wanted her to study before this sleepover…." In Japanese so Skye won't be able to understand. I groaned and opened the door to my room. Asian parents ask you for A's on EVERYTHING. It's so stressful… but I always have Anime and of course Skye to comfort me!

"Alright then… here's your bed, and here's mine," I said pointing at the two "Futons" lying down on the floor.

"Ooh, futons!" Skye grinned. "I always wanted to do this!"

"My mom suggested us to sleep in the same futons…," I shuddered. "What the hell is she thinking? I know we ARE best friends, and we ARE both girls but really?"

"That's creepy and scarier than my mom asking me if I want to eat kale…," Skye trembled. And that is major since Skye HATES kale. She will most absolutely REFUSE to eat it under any circumstances.

"But not as scary as France trying to rape you," I pointed out. Skye snickered.

"Or Prussia attempting to grope you!" We both burst out laughing. "Well, we can always sic Hungary on them,"

"That's true," I agreed. "Ugh, how I wish Hetalia characters were real…," …Wait, is it me, or did Dynamite whimper? Turns out, it wasn't only me.

"Did Nuke just whimper?" Skye said, with complete shock in her voice. I nodded.

"Okay, I think it's gonna snow in the middle of summer now,"

"Or pigs will fly,"

"Or Mint Bunnies!" I added. Skye laughed.

"_Gott_, we're being such crazies… hey, let's get on the Anime marathon! I bet it's nothing,"

"True that. You fine with a Hetalia marathon first?"

"Totally! After that, we'll get to Naruto. Then Death Note if we have the time," Skye answered getting really hyper. I started to grab the pillow that I made in my Home Arts class (it looks like a turtle!) and the squishy bean bag pillow that Skye likes, as Skye started to walk out of the room toward the computer. Huh, that's weird. Smell of rosemary. My mom doesn't like rosemary; she said the smell was too sweet and strong for her. Wait… is that the smell of….blood? I looked at Dynamite, who was whimpering even more. Suddenly, Skye gaged

"Oh _gott_, what the flip is that?" I turned around – which has a huge mistake. I felt this weird pulling sensation in my gut, and I realized it wasn't only a sensation. I really WAS being pulled. With my last strength, I managed to open my eyes, as I grabbed onto Skye and Dynamite (holding on to something fluffy makes me relax). The last thing I saw before I completely blacked out was a pentagram, drawn out of blood.

Oh come on, I have to see stuff drawn with blood in real life? HetaOni's bad enough.

My senses slowly started to come back. I noticed Dynamite, who was strangely calm in my arms. Then, I saw Skye, holding her head squinting. I tried to stand up, and immediately quit after my head felt like it got bashed into the Liberty Bell of something. I realized we were lying in front of a table. Is it me, or does the table took familiar? Maybe mom has the same table? Wait, first of all, where are we? Obviously NOT my house.

"E-excuse me, but who are you aru?" a voice asked, and this voice sound familiar to me as well. I looked at the owner of the voice. A short Asian with a ponytail and a panda. I started at the guy, and I took a quick glance at Skye. She seemed….hold on, trying to look for the right word…. Flabbergasted. Yeah. She seemed Flabbergasted.

"I-I'm Skye," she said with a hoarse voice, which I have NEVER heard from Skye before. Heck, she confidentially gets in a fight with a 12th grader (which I will let you decide if she won or not). "Where a-am I?"

"You're in the totally heroic meeting room! You were sleeping through the heroic me's totally _heroic_ speech!" The voice was HUGE. I think I felt my eardrum shatter along with my skull.

"Not… that… loud… ow…" Skye muttered. I looked at the really tall dude (compared to me) who just spoke with a crazy booming voice.

HOLY SHIT AM I DREAMING OR WHAT?

I guess I was losing my voice because I wasn't even able to squeak.

"Did we fall into an extremely-well put-together Hetalia cosplay meeting?" Skye asked me. I looked around the room. There was a Germany, a Japan, an Italy, an England, America, China and other countries I recognized.

"Hey Akari, it looks like somehow we ended up in a Hetalia cosplay meeting thing," Skye said to me smiling. I looked (Skye still says that it was more like a _staring_) at China.

"Skye… that's an actual panda…" I pushed out of my throat, and I pointed at the panda (who was really cute by the way). I don't think a cosplayer will be that into Hetalia so much that he'll go and get a real panda…. Besides, aren't pandas endangered species? Not every cosplayer can walk into China (or wherever they can go to get a panda) and ask,

"Hey, can I get a panda for my cosplay?"

"Uhh… yeah… that's… _interesting_," Skye said.

"Hey, Skye, slap me," I said, rubbing my eyes. Skye looked at me like I've gone insane.

"Slap _you_? Slap me first!" she said, and I could see she was starting to get worried.

"Got it. One, two three!" and we slapped each other. Okay, we might be crazy confused, but Skye still has her super-powered slap. "God, Skye, I think you made my cheek red…," I complained, rubbing my cheek. I'm not sure if I was more happy or disappointed to see that nothing has changed.

"Well then…," Skye muttered, looking around. Well, isn't that amazing or what? We're apparently in a world of Hetalia. I took a glance at Skye – and I immediately sensed that something was about to go terribly wrong.

Skye was glaring at Russia.

"_Да_?" he asked, smiling (which scared me a little bit). Skye glared at him even more.

"You. Do you represent Tsarist Russia, USSR or the Russian Federation?" For the record, I have absolutely NO IDEA what the hell she's talking about. I need a Russian history textbook….

"I represent the personification of the Russian Federation, _Да_," he replied, not changing his smile. Skye scoffed.

"Great, now it's Putin-controlled crazy…," she muttered, turning away. I was not getting scared – I was getting TERRORIZED. I know from my past (very long) years with Skye that she and "Russia" do not fit each other perfectly.

"Kol kol kol kol…," Russia murmured. I was perfectly able to see a dark aura spreading out from every part of his body. I noticed that Dynamite was trying to dig into me. Great. Russia's "kol"s scare dogs as well. Suddenly, he attempted to hit Skye with his water faucet. I let out a squeal, not because I thought he was gonna kill Skye. I was thinking,

"Amen, Russia. You didn't know Skye's true strength." (By the way, I'm not Christian but who cares?) She grabbed the pipe out of his hand with her left hand, AND SHE PUNCHED HIM WITH HER RIGHT HAND. I was astonished. I think the first person to EVER hit Russia will be Skye. This is going down in the History book (if they have any in this world). But I was kinda expecting this to happen at the same time. Skye is quite…..strong, let's put it, when it comes to a fight.

"Don't try to attack a half-Russian American, you _алик_," she hissed at Russia. I'm not sure what she said in Russian, but I can tell it didn't make Russia too happy. I sensed even darker aura behind me, and I didn't even need to turn around to check who it was.

"Don't even get me started on you, you yandere incest freak," Skye said sounding bored at the owner of the new black aura. Belarus pulled out a knife from somewhere, not looking pleased. Okay, this is NOT looking good.

"You will not hurt my _брат_," she said, smiling (which scared me even more than Russia's smile). "After all, we will be married—right, _брат_?"

I heard a whimper behind Skye. Oh crap, this is where I'm gonna have to jump in, isn't it? Russia was using Skye as a shield against his completely insane little sister. I'm sure that he was NOT expecting this when he asked for a little sister for Christmas or something.

"Please, protect me from my _сестра_!" he wailed clinging onto Skye tighter. Russia? WAILING? You don't see that every day (unless you live with Belarus).

"Why don't you get a restraining order on her then?" Skye asked, moving her head towards Belarus's direction. Russia seemed to think about for a second.

"That would take too long!" Russia replied sounding a little disappointed. Skye facepalmed herself.

"I'll do it… on a few terms of agreement from you," she said. …what WHAT? She's making a deal with RUSSIA? Doesn't she know that Russia DOES NOT make deals? Well, when other countries tried to make a deal with Russia, it didn't involve Belarus so…

"Anything! Just keep _сестра_ away from me!" Russia screamed. I just saw an evil twinkle in Skye's eyes. Yeah, I can pretty much tell anything that she's thinking.

"Very well then. You cannot harm or stalk any of the following countries: China, Poland, Lithuania, Estonia or Latvia," she said with a grin. "It goes by THEIR definition of harming and stalking, not yours."

Russia stared at Skye. He was opening and closing his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something, but decided not to. Then, he then placed his hand on top of Skye's head. Trauma time for Latvia. But I don't think he can squeeze down Skye, no matter how strong he is. Before he tries, Skye will have him doing a backflip by using her ninja skills she randomly gets when she's angry.

"Why are you so short, Skye?" he asked with his Russian "(very creppy) smile.

"I'm only fourteen; geez, I'm tall where I'm from," she said, and smacked Russia's elbow with the pipe she was still holding. Not a lie. Russia whimpered, holding his elbow. Then, Skye turned to Belarus who was glaring at them.

"Go right ahead. He's vulnerable now, so he shouldn't put up much of a fight," Skye said, nodding at Russia. Belarus blinked, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing (and I'm sure Russia had that expression too). Skye turned to me, who was not able to believe what I was seeing. "I bet you were thinking that you'd have to put me in an arm lock or something; no need!" Holy, she read my mind didn't she?

"Uhh… did you just… let Belarus go after Russia?" I asked, squeezing Dynamite a little bit. Skye nodded looking bored.

"Yeah, he sorta had it coming to him. Anyway, I guess I better give him back his pipe," she said, and started examining the pipe she had in her hands. "If I get lead poisoning, it will lead to him getting sued in due course,"

"I'm not sure if you can sue a whole entire COUNRTY for a water pipe, you know?" I said, petting Dynamite who was now not moving at all (which is EXTREMELY rare).

"Yeah, I guess you're right…," Skye mumbled. I reexamined the room, which had about more than twenty countries GAWKING at her. That's right, you just saw my best friend handle Russia like an unobedient pup. And I HAVE an unobedient pup in my hands right now, and Skye comes over to my house a lot so it makes a whole lot of sense. I started looking around the room as well. Then I found the one I was looking for. He seemed like he completely had no interest in Skye and Russia's…..quarrel, we'll put it, what so ever, and was drinking a cup of tea while reading a book (which I wasn't able to tell what it was, and I'm not sure if I WANTED to know). I was staring at him for a few seconds when he caught my eye.

"Yes?" he said with his British accent. I blushed immediately.

"No, it's nothing!" I squeaked and quickly turned away. Skye looked at me and smirked.

"Found your objection of absolute affection yet?" she said with a sly smile.

"Shut _up_!" I snapped. I guess I was pretty loud, since I heard a few snickers in the room. I heard England chuckle. Crap. Since Skye was smirking even more, I guess I was getting redder by the second.

"Hey, _voi due_!" an easy-going voice said at our direction. I turned around and saw happy looking eyes and a curl on the right side (from my view).

"_Ciao_! _Come stai_?" Skye asked. What? Oh, of course, she knows Italian. Italy looked pretty surprised before replying

"_Sto bene grazie_, _e tu_?" he responded. Okay, what? The only language I will EVER understand will be English and Japanese…

"_Benissimo_!" Skye quickly replied to Italy, and turned to me. "We were saying hello and how are you basically," Well, that makes sense. I turned to Italy.

"Hi Italy! What can we do for you?" I asked, smiling.

"Veee~, I just wanted to ask, do you guys have anywhere to sleep?" Italy asked with a worried look. Aw, such a sweetie…I looked at Skye.

"Well… actually we don't, as strange as it seems. I was originally staying at Akari's house when this weird thing—most likely a dimensional rift or something of the like—opened and pulled us in along with Akari's dog, Dynamite or Nuke. We don't have a place to stay, unless it's a complete parallel dimension with complete mirrors of where we were, in which case there would most likely be us in this dimension which could screw things up royally," Skye said, pointing at different directions while she was talking. This kinda shows her Italian side (although she has zero Italian in her blood). I had NO IDEA what the heck she was talking about, but I guess it was some sci-fi thing that I'll never be able to understand. I guess most of the countries were feeling the same thing. They looked completely blank. Skye sighed. "Basically, if this is a parallel dimension, there could be us here which is—agh!" Something suddenly fell on top of Skye's head. I saw that it was just Skye's clarinet. Well, at least it wasn't a bucket or something. Or is a clarinet heavier than a bucket?

"Like, ohmigosh, why did that thing like totally randomly fall on you?" Hm, did we have a girl Hetalia character that talks like that? Hungary, no. Taiwan? No way. Liechtenstein? Absolutely not. Belgium? No, can't be. No way it's Belarus or Ukraine. Other girl countries….oh wait, it's just Poland. Silly me.

"What the heck?" I said. Dynamite wasn't very happy with the great-surprise-attack-of-the-clarinet and was barking like insane. Skye rubbed her head.

"I'm going out on a limb here and saying the rift is still active, so it'd be a good idea to clear out this building before it starts to pull in on itself and suck in the appropriate mass to balance stuff out," she said, and facepalmed herself. Okay, I'm losing her again. Math never comes in handy in these kinds of occasions. Why do we even need to learn it? "Right. I'm probably the only one who knows about stuff like this… I say we get out of here."

The countries started to pour out of the building.

"Everyone dismissed!" Germany yelled, but everyone was already eager to go home anyway. Makes we wonder what actually DOES get decided in the World Conference Room.

"Should we go with Italy?" Skye asked to me, staring at the two Italians one vee-ing and one looking extremely annoyed. WHY WON'T WE?

"Yes, we totally should!" I shrieked. Skye winced.

"Too… loud… I'm next to you, you know…," She muttered.

"Whatever!" I screamed again. When I get hyper, I start screaming. Like now. Skye faceplamed herself.

"I give up. Hey, Italy!" she called out, waving to Italy.

"Vee~ what is it?" he asked, smiling. Cute….

"Could we stay at your house for a while?" I asked, grinning like crazy.

"Vee~ s—" Italy started but got cut off.

"WHAT ARE YOU _THINKING_, YOU _BASTARDO_?" Romano yelled. Gosh, rude….. But that's how Hetalia fans love Romano anyway. He glared at his brother, at us, and at his brother again.

"Vee~ they don't have anywhere to stay…," Italy said sounding a little scared of his brother. Skye jumped in.

"I can make pasta," she said, raising her hand a little bit. Trust me, she can.

"_Bennissimo_!" Italy said sounding really happy. Romano grumbled.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, it's all your fault," Romano said and walked over to a shiny silver car. I looked at Skye who looked shocked a little bit. Apparently, she recognized the car.

"Shiny car not released in US…," she whispered. What? And you know this because? The Italy brothers ignored her. Or maybe they didn't notice.

"Yeah, sure, I'm totally fine with that!" Italy said happily.

"_Cazzo_…," Romano muttered quietly and got in the passenger seat. Wonder what that means, but I'm pretty sure it was a word that Romano's mom (if he even has one) won't be very happy with. I got in the passenger seat in the back and took a glance at Skye, who was giving me a glance as well. She started at her feet before poking me.

"We don't have any shoes…," She hisses at me. Wow, we don't. Lesson on Japanese culture – in houses, we don't wear shoes. It's considered horrible manner. You set a foot with your shoes on in my house and my mom will explode (in the inside of course. She won't show it in the outside).

"We'll be fine—maybe nobody will notice… if we're lucky," I replied. Romano turned around and started at us. _Gott,_ does he have to be THAT rude?

"What?" Skye said sounding irritated. He blinked and pointed at our feet.

"You… don't… have… _shoes_?" he said. Thank you Captain Obvious. Yes we don't. Skye nodded.

"And so?" She replied. I tried to chime in as well but then I realized something horrifying.

"Skye… look at who's driving…," I whimpered. Skye looked.

Italy.

"Uhh… Italy… wh-what're you doing?" Skye asked, her voice shaking a little bit (and to point it out again, she fought with a 12th grader).

"I'm getting ready to drive!" he replied, almost singing. Skye turned to me, terrified.

"Uhh… the northern drivers are supposed to be better than the southern drivers... right?" She hissed to me. I ignored her. How does she expect me to know? Never saw Romano drive before. "They're still as bad as the Taiwanese!"

"Okay Italy, I'm Japanese and _probably_ won't be okay with you going fifty miles over the speed limit," I said, and I clinged onto the armrest in order to save myself. Italy just smiled at me. I have just seen the dark side of Italy. And I always thought he didn't have one. I was proved wrong.

"Cross your heart before you start! Cross your heart before you start! Cross your heart before you start!" Skye repeated yelping and started scrambling for the seatbelt. I did the same. …..WAIT WHAT?

"Where IS the seatbelt?" I wailed, not believing my eyes.

"We don't have any; why would you even need them?" Romano replied sounding bored. How are these people living?

"If we get into an accident, you guys'll go flying out of the windshield while we impale ourselves on your seats. Let. Me. Drive. I learned how to drive in Egypt," Skye ordered (she sounded a bit like Germany). I started at her.

"Skye… you're _fourteen_… you're not allowed to legally drive even in Mexico…," I said, a little nervous. I'm not even sure if Skye knows HOW to drive.

"Puh-LEEZE! I'm legal in Arkansas and Alaska and some other states." she said, flicking my wrist. "I'm just not legal in some countries, like Egypt and Italy,"

"IN. THIS. COUNTRY." I said, completely horrified. Call me chicken. She just shrugged at me.

"Vee~ I should drive!" Italy said, adjusted the mirrors and pulled out of the parking lot. I'm not sure if it was only me, but I think that Dynamite was wagging his tail happily. He loves car rides. Let's see if he'll love a car ride after we go 150mph or something.

I was praying (although I totally don't believe in God) that in our first day in the totally amazing Hetalia world, we won't die from a car crash. Who would want to?

_**Translations:**_

_**German**_

_Gott _– God

**Russian**

_Да_ – Yes

_Бздун_ –fart (Skye is wonderfully mature, isn't she? XD)

_Брат_ – brother

_Сестра_ – sister

**Italian**

_Voi due_ – you two

_Ciao! Come stai_ – Hi! How are you (Note: Ciao is informal for hello, so… yeah)

_Sto bene grazie, e tu_ – I'm well, thanks, and you

_Benissimo_ – Great

_Bastardo_ – (Just what it sounds like)

_Cazzo_ – fuck (Romano makes such a nice big brother doesn't he? XD)

**A/N: WARNING: VERY LONG A/N (CanDo got mad at me for this)**

**Here's CanDo's version! If you can't click on the hyperlink for some stupid reason that FF gives, search "A Skye's Story". Or go to CanDoAnythingNow's profile.**

**.net/s/6963700/1/A_Skyes_Story**

**First of all, about the title. If you are thinking _"Gott,_ HundredPercent has grammar issues." (Which I actually do and it's the reason I suck at language arts but I got recommended to Honors anyway) here's the explanation. "Akari" means "Light" in Japanese, so if you translate it, it becomes "A Light's Story" which kinda makes sense grammatically. Yes, I know, I such at coming up with titles (so I asked CanDo for help).**

**So at school, we were talking about how cool it will be if we worked on one story together… and that's what we decided to do! Hope you liked it! Working on one story with another person is VERY time-consuming. But hey, twenty years before, they didn't have e-mail, did they? XD**

**I talked about HetaOni a little bit in this chapter. There's a scene in HetaOni where they show these numbers drawn out with blood…. Not giving spoilers! I'll talk about it again if CanDo lets me. If you know what HetaOni is, good for you. I love it. If you don't know what HetaOni is, go to my other story with "HetaOni Obsession" as the title and read the Author's Notes there. It contains a little bit of explanation and summary (and possible spoilers if you read ahead). Then, go to YouTube and search it up. IT. IS. AMAZING. For some reason, CanDo isn't so obsessed with HetaOni. She claims that it's because she's the "Cold-Hearted Half-Russian" XD I got my other Hetalia fangirl friends to get in love as HetaOni as well, such as *beeeep* and *beeeep* (trying not to leak personal info) and EatSleepHetalia. Yeah, I know her in real life as well.**

**I really CAN sing **_**Fata Futte Paredo**_** by the way. It's so catchy… but it will never beat **_**Maru Kaite Chikyuu**_**! I can sing that song Japanese AND English! **_**Draw~ a circle there's the Earth! Draw~ a circle there's the Earth! Draw~ a circle there's the Earth, I AM HETALIA! Ah~ hitofude~de mieru subarashii se~kai~! Naga~gutsude kanpaida! HETA~LI~A~! **_**(I got English and Japanese mixed up XD)**

**I won't lie to you that the story from Skye's (CanDo's character) perspective is a WHOLE lot better than Akari's (my character). So favorite hers or something, and then read mine if you feel like it.**

**This is a partner story with CanDoAnythingNow. Please comment evenly.**

**See you again! (If this story continues)**


End file.
